Synthesize, resynthesize, purify, and characterize NCI-selected PAH derivatives by unequivocal methods to produce gram quantities of high purity (99+%) and well characterized unlabeled, radiolabeled (3H, 4C), and mass-labeled (2H, 13C) compounds to be distributed through the NCI Chemical Carcinogen Reference Repository.